


Wild Flower

by That_chick_1220



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220
Summary: Robin of Locksley was not alway a brave hero to the poor he once was a boy who was promised to a girl but this all Changed when he followed his king to battle, only to return a outlaw  (Marian and Robin were never together in this story.)





	1. Home sweet home

Two men travel a long narrow road full of wild flowers and tall grass. Robin of Locksley Earl of Huntington accompanied by his beloved man Servant Much return to their rightful home from the holly land a Great War against the Turks. Creasing a hill the two look to their right and see the town just ahead smiling the men embrace on another happy to finally be home after five long years. Much starts to walk ahead down the step slope eager to get some food. Robin looks around his land taking in the flowers that grow freely along the feild not a care in the world and he smiles leaning down creasing a petal before jogging off to catch up with his friend. As they walk into town the discover it is empty with only a handful of tired week looking men around. Confused the two look to one another before walking deeper into the town. “Hey there! “ Much calls out to a older man bringing in pals from the well but as soon as the catch his attention he drops the heavy buckets to the ground causing water to spill everywhere before running off into a small house. Much watches in confusion before turning to his master and asking where everyone was though he was not paying attention. “Dan Scarlett? Dan it’s me, Robin!” He yells out walking over to his old friend who was outside his home cutting wood. “Robin?” The man questions looking up with a large smile on his face “is it really you?!” He asks holding his arms out. Robin looks down and notices his hand is missing wrapped in cloth, smiling Robin pulls the old man into a hug patting his back affectionately. “An accident?” He asks gesturing to the Bandaged arm in concern. Dan scarlet pauses uncomfortably grabbing his stump before stuttering out a that it wasn’t an accident but what was was done trying to move on. Robing pried intent to find out the truth of what happened to to his dear friend while he was away. That was the thing about Robin to him the whole village were his friends and he felt what happened to them was certainly his business especially if he could fix it. “Guy of Gisborne runs your estate, and the sheriff.We have one tide after another for the king in the Holy Land. Making ends meet, it’s... It was wrong, but my boys, they took some game. I went to stop them, but so did Gisborne’s lot. They got caught. Me too. Someone had to lose a hand. Better me than Will, or little Lukie. I’m old. They’ve got years ahead of them.” He explains with a Grimace looking back to his home where his two boys were hiding. “Does he?, This is madness. You are a skilled man. You built half this village. I won’t have this. You will be compensated.” Robin promises temper heating up at the thought of Gisborn running his estate so carelessly, that is not how Robin nor his father led it made him sick. Dan assures him that as long as his boys are alive and healthy he was fine to which Robin agreed still not liking the situation but not pushing the matter. The boys walked out of the cottage and were talking and showing off their bow when the clatter of horse hoves could be heard coming from the road into town. The eldest boy will grabbed the weapon out of his little brothers hand hiding it behind his just as a noble looking man and a handful of cards came riding into town. The horses stopped in the middle of the town and the men got off rounding up villagers as the did catching Robins attention. He walked to the back of the crowed to watch what was going on when the man got off his horse a skinny tall man in all black leather and long black hair. “ sugar has gone missing, we are here to take the thieves back to Nottingham to be punished for their crimes.” He announces two the crowd of commoners who were standing in a half circle huddled into on another cowering from the screaming man. Two Garda come storming out of a house one carrying two bags of sugar and the other pushing a younger man out who looked scared to death. “Who helped him? Hmm he couldn’t have done it alone.” Gisborn yells threateningly holding the man by the shoulder tightly. Robin having had enough of this steps between the crowd walking to the front and standing before the other man. “Wait. Guy of Gisborne.” He calls trying to talk some sense into the man before he is stopped by a guard “Sir Guy of Gisborne to you, and bow before your master!” The guard yells out causing robin to stop and bow mockingly before guy.”Sir Guy of Gisborne. My name is Robin, Earl of Huntington and lord of this manor. Your services here are no longer required. “ Robin tells him in a dismissive tone smirking as the mans face drops. Much walks up behind him placing a close of pelts upon his shoulders and bows respectively behind him as the peasants also bow as they whisper of how their master is home. Gisborn nods dropping the matter “ I shall see you home then.” He bites our biterly as robin nods in approval. Gesturing for the townspeople to stand Robin and Much follow Gisborn to Robins house. Leaving the man to tie his horse up Robin and Much walk into the home greeted by the keepers who are awaiting his arrival. After hugging and saying hello to his servents guy walks in and walks over to Robin. “Welcome back, Locksley. Now, I have kept your lands for you. I have managed your estates to the best of my ability under the guidance of the sheriff. And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populous.” Guy demands staring Robin down how looks unfazed. “Tell me how long have you been here?” Robin questions searching guys face and circling him. “Three years and four winters!” Guy calls back arrogantly as if he was one upping Robin. “And you still haven’t the respect of the populous?” Robin chides Sharon his head at Gisborn ego grits his teeth. “Well my men and I will leave directly for Nottingham.” Guys nods turnaround and heading tot he door only to be stopped bu robin spitting out “MY servents will help you pack.” Gisborn turns around and squints his eyes. “How was the holy land? He asks trying to get a reaction out of Robin. “Blood thirsty” Robin replies not looking at the man as he says it thinking back to all he had killed in the last five years. “I understand the kink is winning , thanks Be to god.” Gisborn says watching robin as he turns around to face him. “He is killing more people.” Robin says distastefuly which makes Gisborn snort “so that’s not winning?” He asks as robin steps closer. “Show me and argument that is settled by bloodshed, then I will call that winning. “ Robin declares nobliy starting guys in the eyes as he says it. “ Do not pretend that you do not love war. I have seen you fight.” Gisborn challenges before looking away.” When?” Robin demands with suspicion “I do not recall.” Gisborn dismisses looking out the door not making eye contact with Robin “I have changed.” Robin settles it done with the conversation. “Aw. Council of nobles meets tomorrow at Nottingham. I have no doubt the sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return.” Gisborn informs before walking out the door with a goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Robin wipes his hands across his face before shaking his head and walking up the stairs to the bathing room. Walking in he sees Much in the bathtub with a huge ham leg. Nodding he walks over to a dish of water and washes his face in it. “ come Much we have business in Nottingham!” He calls thoughtlessly as he grabs clean clothing throwing it on. “I uh much preferred a bath and food.” Much says holding up his meat. “Oh yes, I forgot my promise. You stay here I’ll be back.” Robin appolgies walking out the door with Much trailing behind throwing on clothes “master wait!” He yells out. 

Robin and much ride into town passing through the empty market place which Robin has never seen empty before. Riding up to a larger estate home robin jumped off his horse and walked along the yard taking in the memories as he did so.

* Flashback *

“Robin! Robin no fair!” A little girl dresses in a white flowing gown with bright blindingly blonde hair calls up to a little boy with light brown hair who was mischievously hiding on the branch of a tall oak tree. “Climb Camellia, Climb! “ the boy laughs out as the girl grips onto a low branch trying her hardest to make her way up to the top to where the boy was lounging. Sighing the girl gives up and lets go plopping back to earth on her feet her dress flowing around her. Looking up the tree blocking the sun out of her eyes she sees that the boy has climbed down a few branches and is holding his hand out to her. “You won’t be able to support me!” She cry’s out not taking his hand as he smiles a soft boyish smile “I will always support you Cammi, it is my destiny!” He calls grabbing the blushing girls hand and pulling her up the tree as she giggles and pushes his chests softly embarrassed by his loving words. 

End of flashback 

Robin walks passed an old oak tree with the letters R and C scribbled into it intertwining into a heart. Running his hands into the deep groves he smiles a pained smile. “Can I help you!” A lovely voice rings out from the door of the home a young blonde woman stands at threashold her arms crossed over her chest and a brite red gown own hugging every curve of her body. “Cammi it’s me Robin!” Robin calls out happily starting to walk to the girl only to stop seeing her glare unmoving. “You have lost the right of such formalities Lord of Loocksley!” The girl snaps out as her father am older lord of hatchwitch steps out the door besides his daughter. “Ah, Robin to what do we owe the Pleasure?” The man asks smiling up at the man he had hoped to call his son. “Nothing papa he was just leaving “ Camellia says softly grabbing hold of her fathers arm turning to walk inside with him. “Fascinating.” Robin muses as much stands flabbergasted at the exchange. “Business in town, I should have know!” He shakes his head in disbelief looking to Robin who is deep in thought. “If she still lives with her father then she has not married.” He thinks out loud causing Much to scoff “Yes , and I didn’t see a ring.” He replies looking at Robin who looks down in shame for a moment before turning to Much “well, let’s go talk to the old sheriff then.” He says as if nothing had happened. The two men climb on their horses and set off in the direction of Nottingham which is not that far form hatchwitch.


	2. A feast of treachery

I Robin And Much crash the meeting of nobles half an hour after it began making a loud and obnoxious entrance. “Robin of Loocksly.” The herald called Robin hopped down the stairs taking his jacket off and throwing it on one of the guards spears. Camellia looks up from where she is standing behind her father to where Robin in throwing his sword back at his servent and shaking her head at his foolish behavior. “Good morning everyone, sheriff. Well carry on!” Robin smirks at the sheriff plopping himself down into his chair. And looking around the room spotting Camellia immediately before snapping his eyes back to the sheriff. “Locksley ,welcome back. I trust sir Guy has kept up your estate to your satisfaction.” The sheriff nods looking robin over before going to address the man who had been about to speak before. “I believe it was to your satisfaction.” Robin accuses the sheriff as he clasps his hands together In front of his face. “Some of your peasants are unruly by the way, we have two in the dungeon awaiting punishment “ the sheriff gives it back as Gisborn adds in that it was in fact three men from Locksley. “Behavior has never been a problem before.” Robin looks pointedly at Gisborn insinuating he was to blame. “Yes well times change.” The sheriff calls out as he shifts his attention away. “For the better it seems.” Robin mocks causing the sheriff to glare at him. “You of all people should know we need funds for the holy wars.” The sheriff says smiling at Robin thinking he would agree. “And is it really our holy war? Or is it Pope Gregory’s?” Robin demands the attention of the whole room falling on him. “We fight shoulder to shoulder with the Romain!” The sheriff explains to the room getting cut off by Robin “and we fall shoulder to shoulder too!” Robin yells out voicing his opinions. “Well What would you have us do?” The sheriff asks looking intrigued. “Stop all taxes. Today. Today is market day and yet no one is in the market. If a man can make enough to support his family then he should take the rest to trade. Get the man trading again!” Robin explains as he walks around the room before jumping into his seat and squatting with his feet on the chair. “A man who can provide for his family is contempt man , A lazy man. Doesn’t want to work No we need a hungry man. Our noble friend here has forgotten in his absence that hungry men are virtues.” The sherif states laughing at the court. “There is to be a feast in my honor latter on tonight.” Robin states as another man begins to talk. “Yes” the sheriff agrees not looking away from the other man. “Well I’m sure none of us virtues men will be eating?” Robin smirks as the meeting continues. 

“You are a child.” Camellia spits at Robin as they stand in a corner of the castle alone. Robin smiles “You used to think I was funny.” He calls leaning down to the blonds level. “Yes well that was before I grew up to know what an utter disappointment you were.” She bites looking down as she says it, Robin reaches his hand down and lifts her chin which she pulls away sharply. “I love when you look at me in anger. After all these years is still feel for you, and I think that you could still feel for me as well.” Robin says softly leaning down for a kiss as Camellia leans away from him. “ After all these years still pedaling the same old tricks. Have they ever worked?” She Sassss as Robin closes his eyes and laughs slightly “You’d be surprised!” He brags standing back up to his full height. “Amazed!” Camellia rolls her eyes as she scoffs starting to walk away before being pulled back gently by Robin garbing her hand. “May I have the honor of accompanying you to the feast tonight?” Robin asks genuinely a hopeful look on his face.Camellia looks into his eyes for a moment recalling every Time Robin had ever used that voice, the voice so full of hope and sinsaraty it was almost as if she were looking at that small boy who promised her the world all over again. Just as before and every time to come Camellia gave in nodding a slight yes before tugging out of Robins hand and scurrying off. Robin leans back against the wall grinning a boyish smile that yelled ‘I stole the cookie out the jar without anyone noticing’. 

Robin and Much walk down the old castle hallways full of guards until they get to a narrow staircase that leads to the dimly light dungeon. Walking down the many steps they reach the room the prisoners will be brought out in to state their crimes and punishments. “Bring out the Locksley lot” the jailer yells out, the heavy wooden doors swing open to reveal three men being pulled out in chains by guards. “Give your names.” The jailer demands as Dans two boys are brought in front of Robin. “Will and Luke Scarlett.” The older of the two Will says in a loud calm tone. “What is your crime?” Robins asks staring the two young men in the eyes as he replies “Living in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living under an evil sheriff. Where do our taxes go? They go to Nottingham, to the sheriff. To his birds…” Will voices getting a sharp slap across his face from one of the guards cutting him off mid sentence. Will gets thrown back as he grabs his now reddened face and the other man is brought forward. “Name.” The jailer says in a bored tone. “Benedict. Son of Richard Giddons. Serf of Locksley.” He answers meekly barley glancing up from the ground. “And What is your crime?” Robin asks trying to look at the mans eyes but still not achieving it. “Stealing flour.” Benedict mumble softly. “what Is your punishment?” Robin asks looking around the room at the men. Their heads all snapping to look At him clearly not told what their punishment would be. Out of the corner of his eye Robin sees the jailer making a hanging motion around his neck in the corner of the room. “ hanging?! No surly not!” Much yells out in surprise and horror. The men start to pull at their restaurants and yell out at Robin. The guards react quick and pull the three men out of the room yelling and fighting to get away. “Do you mind? We don’t tell them it’s the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink.” The jailer scolds glaring at the noble man. “For stealing flour. A hanging?” Much asks again dumbfounded not seeing how the punishment fit the crime. “ The sheriff wants an example made out of them, just got word.” The jailer explains snidely. “I will be talking to the sheriff, Meanwhile you treat these prisoners well. Or you will have me to answer to.” Robin warns stepping closer to the man threateningly as he stares back “you have got one More.”

 

Camellia walks through the door of the hall in a bright blue gown with light blue lining and a matching blue cloak her hair tied into complicated braids and ribbons. Instantly grabbing the attention of every person in the room. The only person she was looking at however was Robin who stood talking with the sheriff, Guy, and Marian. “Lady Camellia, you look absolutely stunning!” Marian squeals breaking the tense moment the four were having prior to the distraction. “Thank up, Lady Marian. Marriage suits you.” Camellia smiles back at Guy and his bride who light up at the mention of their union making Camellia smile a sad smile looking up to Robin. Guy and Marian walk arm and arm down to the banquet leaving Robin , Camellia , and the sheriff alone at the top of the stairs overlooking the nobles dining. “So will there be a wedding now that your betrothed has returned?” The sheriff asks looking between the two young nobles. “I fear you over step my lord.” Camellia replies respectfully to the sheriff who nods slightly eyeing the two with suspicion. “My apologies, enjoy your feast Locksley.” He looks out over the balcony spotting his right hand man before walking away briskly. “You are looking breathtaking tonight, my lady.” Robin bows slightly smiling up at Camellia who rolls her eyes grabbing his forearm in her hand and leading him down the stairs. “How was the war?” Camellia asks sometime through the night causing Robin to stiffen taking a deep breath and looking regretful “War is... War is war. Bloody and grusum and takes more than it gives.” Robin explains looking to the ground as he recalls the horrors of the holy land. “I am sorry, Robin.” Camellia grabs his hand causing him to look up giving him the first loving look since the day he told her of his plans of traveling to the war. “How about you, how were you while I was away? I’m sure there were suitors?” Robin asked trying to mask his jealousy when in reality the thought of anyone so much as daring to look at his beloved made him itch for his bow. “There were a few who knew not of the famed lord of Locksley earl of huntingdon” She teased winking at Robin who chuckled knowing that none of his peers would make advances unless they received word he had died. “Who then?” Robin asks out of curiosity not at all because he intended harm on them. “A few newcomers noble and pesant alike.”Camellia explained off handily watching Guy and Marian laughing in the corner of the room, for such a horrible man their marriage was almost storybook. “You turned them all down though, why?” Robin questioned hoping to find that the girl was still in love with him. “I turned them down because my heart was taken by another, taken by a man who was careless with it. He took it with him all those years ago and now I fear I will never see it again.” Camellia says all to seriously for who the two are, looking Robin dead in the eyes as she spills her tragic tale. “Yes. But he returns with it surely?” Robin says in a high defensive tone. “He returns a fool! Out of place and Time trying desperately to grasp at things that are no longer as they were. He returns a hero of war with no war to fight. He returns not realizing he took the heart of a girl who was hopelessly in love And there in its place something grew cold and dark. Now if you would excuse me I should retire home.” Camellia feels her eyes burn wetness pooling as she tries to hold it in. Her pride would be lost if she were to start crying now in front of everyone mainly Robin of Locksley the man who still held her heart. She would be lying if she said she was no longer in love with the man but she would also be lying if she said he did not break her heart by leaving. They were betrothed they had been courting since he was sixteen and her thirteen, she had expected to wed once he turned twenty not run off to fight a unnecessary war. So here she is twenty two years old unmarried with no children or life to call her own as her true love plays games with his bow at twenty five, how did this become her life?


End file.
